Resident Evil: Rough Day for K-mart
by katara4494
Summary: A Claire and K-mart bonding time.


Claire is in the Hummer with her best friend/sister K-mart. K has been moody lately and I don't know why.

"K-mart"

"Ya Claire?"

"You alright?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been really moody lately."

I realizes it that its true.

"Ya I just realized it, sorry if i did or said anything."

"It's alright K, why have you?"I look down and say "Time of the month softly."

"What was that I didn't hear you."

I just looks down and sighs. Claire gets ready to say something when Carlos interrupted.

"Clair its getting dark soon and I think we should stop for the night."

"Ok we'll start looking for a place to camp at for the night."

"Thanks Claire."

"No problem Carlos."

I starts to looks around the area for a place for them to stay at tonight.

"Over there by the trees would work good and it has a hill so we can see if anything is coming towards us so we can leave if we need to early then planed."

I watch Claire get out and look around along with some of the others and they don't see any zombie's walking around so Claire turns back to me and motions her to drive over to her so they get the convoy in their place.

I looks and gets into the drivers seat and drives to where Claire is motioning her to go and she puts it into park. I get out and look around.

"Hey K-mart."

I turn to him and smile.

"Hey Carlos what's up?"

"Got something for you and Claire."

"What?"

Carlos leads me to his truck and opens the door to the cab and shows K-mart what's inside.

"This."

Carlos reveals a mattress, pillows and a blanket.

"Wow this is for me?" I look shocked when he told me that this was for me and Claire. I wonder what she's going to say about this when she sees this in the Hummer.

"Yes come on K lets put this in the car so we can get it ready."

Carlos and I go to the Hummer and I open the back and put the back seats down so it would fit. We push it in and it fits. Claire sees this happening and comes over.

"Carlos what the hell is this for?"

"I gave it to her as a present since today's her birthday or did you forget it."

Claire is stunned when she hears that and that she forgot her little sisters birthday.

"Claire don't worry I'm going to share it with you."

"Thanks K."

I leave them and start my chores for the night. I get the kids set up and get food for Claire and I so we can eat. After dinner I get in the back and lay on the mattress and get use to being on one again since i'm so use to sleeping on the seats.

"Man this feels good."

The back door opens and I see Claire come in.

"I'm done for the night so I thought that you and I could spend some time together just us and no interruptions. I told Carlos to handle everything tonight so I can spend it with you."

"Thanks Claire I know you forgot but this makes it better."

"You up for a card game?"

"Sure. We haven't played in a while and it'll give us some time together."

"What do you want to play war or crazy 8's?"

Claire gets the cards out and starts to shuffle them.

"How about bullshit?"

"I wish i didn't teach you that game."

"Why? It's fun to play and is it because you know i like to cuss?"

"No, you know I hate it when you cuss."

"Deal the cards so we can start please."

"Alright already."

Claire deals and we play a few rounds were we both win. By the time we finished our last game I say "Lets go to bed it's getting late." We look out the windows and see very few people left sitting.

"Hey K."

"Hm?"

"You still haven't told me what was bothering you earlier." I lay down on my back and see Claire sitting facing me.

"It's embarrassing." I look away from her and look at the side of the car. I feel her hand on me side.

"hey look at me." Claire said in a soft voice.

I look at her.

"You can tell me anything even if it's embarrassing cuz remember what we talk about in here stays in here."

"I know you might not find it embarrassing but I do."

"K just tell me." Claire just watches me trying to figure out what i'm going to say.

"I groan and say I'm on my period." I say softly but I know she heard me.

"So thats why you've been moody for the past few days."

I blush from embarrassment and turn away from her.

"K its nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I know but when it starts i'm nervous to ask someone for help."

"K you can always come to me for anything. If its a girl problem and i'm busy just ask me if we can talk in private then you can ask me ok?"

"Ok I will thanks sis." I smile at her and lay on my back watching her. I start to groan when I feel a cramp coming.

"You ok?"

"Cramps."

"Ah, when I was growing up my mom use to lay beside me and rub my lower stomach and it helped but it hurt the first time she did it but got better. Would you like to try it and see if it helps?"

"Sure I don't know if it'll help but its worth the try right now."

Claire smirks at me and lays down beside me and places her hand on my lower stomach and starts to rub it.

I groan at the start of it cuz it hurts but starts to feel better.

"Feel better?"

"Ya thanks for your help sis. I'm glad for your help."

"No problem, lets get some sleep."

"Ok, Night sis."

"Night."

**The End**


End file.
